


there's always something to keep me going

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astronaut Era, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Drunk Making Out, Heavy Angst, M/M, Making Out, Nerdy Nigel but...later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Bed Sharing, Reunion Feels, Shoulder rubs, Tumblr Prompt, nick lusting over simons hair, nicks makeup rituals, notorious era, roger and john are total voyeurs, swimming together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: drabbles taken from tumblr prompts pertaining to Duran Duran. Ratings vary from chapter to chapter & will update overall rating as more chapters are posted.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Nick Rhodes/Simon Le Bon, Platonic Nick Rhodes/Simon Le Bon/Andy Taylor, Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was prompted by @ sup--ernova on tumblr to write JoNi (John/Nick) with the prompt 'kissing tears from the other's face'. takes place during the Astronaut/Reunion era. Enjoy!

“What’s brought on those tears, Nick?”

The guys had just finished up a show, an admittedly more emotional one than usual. They were on home terf in England, and they hadn’t performed there- all five of them- in literal years. So Nick had some tears, everything finally felt right for the first time since 1995.

Nick looks up at John, who’s coming up to him, a worried look on his face as he handles his bass by his side. They still hadn’t fully gone backstage at this point. He supposes John has every right to worry about him, this night was riding on a lot of things as it was.

“Nothing bad, Nigel.” He finally says, voice wavering as he looks out to where he can barely see the audience beginning to disperse. “I’m just…so very glad to have all of this back, I suppose.”

Nick’s relieved to see John’s worry turn into a wistful smile as he finally wraps a long arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Then he’s surprised when John suddenly lands a kiss on each cheek, right below the eyes. But he certainly doesn’t pull back, enjoying the feeling of the bassist’s soft lips against his skin.

“Just kissing those tears away, babe.” John murmurs as he gently places his chin on Nick’s head, joining him in watching the outside world, which seems further away than ever. “I’m glad this all went well. I’m glad /we’re/ okay.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

Nick’s glad that the future doesn’t seem as uncertain as it had before that show. Certainly glad that even if things were different, he still had John. Everything would be alright.

end.


	2. stay here tonight (JoSi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was prompted by @ monochromatic-romantic to write JoSi (John/Simon) with the prompt 'Stay here tonight'. This wasn't what I originally planned, but this flowed from me the moment I opened the word document that I couldn't just let this SIT somewhere. Takes place during the reunion era. Enjoy!

“Simon…please, just stay here tonight. I just wanna be sure this is _really real_.” 

_Not just some crazy drug hazed dream like it had seemed to be every other time he could remember these kinds of moments._ John’s mind supplies, though he quickly shuts that away. He’s been sober for five years, of course this is real. But it doesn’t stop him from asking anyways. 

The soft look he gets back from Simon before the hotel room door is shut in favor of joining him in bed makes it all worth it. Though the tangling of limbs and soft kisses that don’t taste of anything other than their Italian dinner and toothpaste certainly helps, too. 

John is sure it’ll be quite a while yet before they get back to the wild nights where they immediately ravaged each other most or all night long, but he’s certainly okay with taking the time to explore each other’s bodies in a slow manner that they’d never done before, memorizing everything that they’d missed in the last decade or so. 

This time, he knew that he certainly had all the time in the world to do so, and he’d take _every single minute of it._

Simon’s pressing kisses against the bassist’s collarbone, murmuring ‘I miss yous’ and ‘I love yous’ in between each one, and though John doesn’t say words, his soft moans in the dark say all that they need to hear.

_Thank you for staying here tonight. Thank you for believing in me. I missed you. I love you._

_end._


	3. multiply love by the power of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in a hotel swimming pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off of some late night headcanoning, my calendar right now is an otter meme one, and the photo for this month is of two otters swimming together, the bigger one holding the smaller one, with the caption reading ‘I love you like no otter’. I thought John and Roger would look cute like that together in a pool. I added some very very minor NiSi because of course I did. 
> 
> Title taken from Indigo Girls’ “Power Of Two”.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was rare these days that everyone happened to get a break from the whirlwind of touring, which, even with their age, seemed nearly as busy as it had been thirty years ago. However, this was a rare few days off, and the guys in Duran Duran were taking it to the fullest. Even if the only entertaining thing to do in the area they were residing at happened to be living it up and soaking the sun at the blissfully empty hotel pool area. Sometimes it did pay to have money. 

Simon and Nick had two pool lounge chairs pushed up against each other, and were laying out together in swim trunks, tanning and lazily making out when they weren’t chatting with John and Roger, who took to the pool like two otters. 

The rhythm section _did_ admittedly look like otters together, with Roger half floating comfortably in John’s arms as the bigger man waded them both slowly through the mid-point of the pool, still keeping close enough to the edge that they could hear the other two if they needed to. 

_This really was the life._ Roger can’t remember the last time he’d been so comfortable in a pool, but he was glad that the feeling was associated with his partner. He tilts his head up and manages to kiss John’s jaw out of love, grinning to himself as the bassist is caught off guard. 

“Well hello there yourself, Roger!” John chuckles, leaning down to kiss his temple before propping his chin comfortably on top of his head. 

Roger reaches for one of John’s hands, and takes it in his own, squeezing it gently as he hums in satisfaction. “I love you.” He says, low enough that John is surely the only one who hears. 

The fondness in John’s voice can’t be missed as he squeezes back, saying “Love you too, babe.” 

Everything drops back to near quiet after that, the only sounds around them being the wildlife nearby, the rippling of the pool water, and the occasional giggle from a blushing Nick as he playfully swats Simon’s wondering hands away. 

Roger could easily live the rest of his life like this, if it were at all possible. He resolves to keep this moment preserved to his memory to smile back on instead. 

_End._


	4. three’s company, no matter the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger always had the suspicion that Andy sometimes shared a bed with Nick and Simon, even though they were very much a couple and Andy had his own wife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, here’s something new for this collection before I descend on the next chapter of ‘my beat’s so in time’! 
> 
> This was based off a post I reblogged on tumblr that was essentially a screencap of a mattress cover review, where the reviewer mentions his boyfriend and their occasional bed guest. I was talking with Pink_and_Velvet about it later on and she said it reminded her of Nick, Simon, and Andy. I couldn’t agree more! Then my muse started demanding that I write SOMETHING about it, and here we are!
> 
> I’ve never really written Andy before, and I’m not FULLY aware of his and Nick’s relationship other than that it must have been tense at some point, or it might still be. I figured it would be interesting nonetheless to explore what this could look like during the reunion era and in such a unique situation. You’ll see what I mean as you read. 
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

Roger had always suspected that Andy sometimes shared the same bed as Nick and Simon, had believed it for the better part of twenty years. He had never really gotten much proof of it besides the _one_ time he and John caught the other Taylor quickly escaping the couple’s hotel room early one morning while on their last tour. John had been too fucked up on whatever cocktail of drugs he’d been on to publicly ask Andy about it, and if he had confided, Roger certainly wasn’t made aware of it. He’d been rendered too shy by the slow dissolution of the group to poke into something like that. 

So that suspicion went mostly unspoken for a long time, with a minor exception due to the fleeting thought that it _could_ have happened when Andy had helped with _Notorious._

Right up until one morning, not terribly long after they’d all started jamming together and attempting to live together, when Roger woke up and found John just standing at the barely cracked door to Simon and Nick’s room. The bassist looked as if he’d seen both the worst and best thing ever, and that absolutely concerned Roger a fair bit. 

“What’s going on?” Roger whispers, coming up slowly behind John, attempting to peer around him, since he had the visual real estate blocked. 

“Get a load of these three...I _knew_ they had something going on, but I didn’t know if it was the drugs or not until now!” John replies back, then stepping to the side so Roger could get a look. 

What Roger sees is something he never thought he’d be privy to witness, and while he does feel like he’s invading something sacred, it does give him a small bit of smug satisfaction to know that his nearly 20 year suspension wasn’t unfounded. 

Laying in the couple’s bed, was of course, the couple themselves. Nick’s comfortably half on top of Simon, whose arm is wrapped around him nearly like a vice. The true surprise of this serene image is who’s nestled into Simon’s other side. 

Andy Taylor’s laying on his side, facing Simon and snoozing away as one of _his_ arms is flung loosely across Simon’s collarbone and somehow avoiding Nick entirely. It’s an oddly endearing scene, if Roger could say so himself. 

“I’d had my suspicions too. Just surprised Nick will still let Ands in the bed with them.” Roger snickers as he finally steps back, his feeling of invading privacy taking over the voyeur in his mind. 

“You’re not kidding,” John smiles as they both finally start to walk away sleepily to the communal kitchen. “That’s probably why Si’s between ‘em. Else they’d probably strangle each other in their sleep.” 

Roger can’t help but openly laugh at that mental image as he starts to prepare the coffee maker, as unfortunate as it would be if it happened in reality. John’s probably right all the same, though Roger can’t help but wonder if the bad blood temporarily vanishes in a shared bed like so. 

_____+_____

Simon wakes up in the middle of a keyboardist/guitarist tangle, sunlight shining in over them from the uncurtained window, and he can’t help but smile to himself. It’d been _so long_ since the three of them had been in bed together like this, and even if Andy was absolutely only there for the company, it felt _so right_ like this. 

He had been half afraid that Nick would get defensive and bar Andy from joining them last night when he’d asked if he could join them. Simon didn’t give a fuck, he was still riding the high that was coming with having all of them back together, but he understood that Nick and Andy’s personal relationship wasn’t what it had been back in 1986. 

_“Let me lie between you, if that’ll make you feel better babe.” Simon blurts out, not wanting to watch Nick survey Andy up like his next meal any longer._

_Nick turns to him, brilliant green eyes softening as they tended to when looking at him, and seems to ponder on the offer for a moment. Simon holds his breath and prays that Nick will agree to it. He couldn’t help himself, even if he didn’t love Andy like that, he loved sharing a bed, sharing rest, with him._

_“Alright. We can try,” Nick says simply, then moving to wrap his arms around Simon in a very possessive motion. “But Simon will always be mine.”_

_Simon and Andy can’t help but both fondly chuckle at Nick, and Andy shakes his head._

_“I know, you git. He’s yours like Tracey’s mine. No problem with that. Just want your company like old times.” Andy remarks, then moving to join them in the bed, keeping to the side of Simon not occupied by Nick._

_Nick blushes deeply at that, leaning his head against Simon’s shoulder with a small smile._

_“God, you’re adorable.” Simon can’t help but say fondly, which only serves for Nick to playfully hit his exposed chest._

_“Adorable? No, not me!” Nick squeaks in embarrassment as his face flushes darker._

_It only comes off as cuter, but Simon won’t push his luck, even if Andy’s half giggling at them as he gets comfortable in the bed._

_Yeah,_ Simon thinks as he remembers the previous nights events, _he wouldn’t give this up for anything._ He hopes this won’t be the last time they share a bed together, or a band even. 

He gets more relaxed in the sheets, and closes his eyes as he waits for his husband and band mate to wake up, whenever that happens. He’d be there for them. 

_.end._


	5. driver roll up the partition please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit from my NiSiRo soulmates AU, same universe as the oneshot 'who do you need (who do you love?)'. However, this takes place during the Liberty era, and jsyk Nick and Simon are married at this point.   
> Hope you like!

Simon and Nick are crammed into a limo together. Well. It wasn't really being crammed when it was only the two of them and an indifferent minder in a roomy limo, but Simon was practically leaning the upper half of his body against Nick's own, and was very evidently drunk.

"I should have never brought you with me." Nick grouses, wrapping an arm around Simon's shoulders as he snuggles in closer and giggles into Nick's ear.

"Oh, sod off!" Simon says, raising his eyebrows at his husband. "I was very well behaved, don't you think?"

Nick snorts loudly at that, because it couldn't be further from the truth, and rolls his eyes to boot.

"Charlie, you flirted with nearly every person in attendance, for the _entire time_ we were there! Well behaved, my arse!"

Nick means no malice in his words, and he knows that Simon knows this regardless of how drunk he may be. This conversation was a fairly normal one anyways. The both of them were notorious flirts at parties and events, this time was just merely Simon's turn to flaunt at it.

Simon, suddenly looking the most sober he's appeared in hours, fully turns to Nick with a devilish smirk on his face, blue eyes sharpened with intent. It makes the smallest of shivers pass down Nick's spine, and a jolt of arousal to wire down to his cock.

"What, you're upset I didn't flirt with you too, Nicolas?"

"Well, I --"

Before Nick can fully articulate a proper reply to Simon's very lust tinged question, his mouth is taken into Simon's...and who would he be to reject a through make out with his husband, especially when it feels _beyond_ amazing?

The way Simon melts into his mouth, and his hands find purchase up the sides of his dress suit (the one he now desperately _wished_ he could take off), Nick knows that even if Simon flirted and maybe kissed a few people at any old party...it would never be in the same fervor that he dedicated exclusively to _him_ or Roger, were he there too.

That's all he needs to know as he lets his lust and Simon's wandering hands take control for the night.

_end._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday this chapter’ll have a title and summary...but today ain’t that day.   
> Anyhow, this was a prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr, who requested numbers 7 & 24 off a prompt list. Those prompts were: “You’re trembling” & “Just trust me.” With John & Simon as the pairing.   
> This scenario had been going through my head for the better part of a day and I was excited to flesh it out. However, apologies if it somehow looks as if I dragged it out. Not my intent but couldn’t figure out how to end it sooner LOL.   
> Enjoy!!!

_All of this was pure, utter chaos. Oh, how he wanted to be out of here and in the relative safety of the countryside, like Simon promised. But they were stuck here in this airport, nearly surrounded by a throng of fangirls (Duranies, yes?) and no escape in sight for all he could tell._

_Was this how it would all end?_

“Johnny darling, you’re trembling.” 

John realizes now that Simon’s pressed against his back, whispering in his ear as he wraps a strong protective arm around his shoulders. Nothing too queer for the public, of course. 

_I’m being over dramatic, aren’t I?_ He thinks, exhaling loudly as he leans into his band mate and lover. _Well, I haven’t felt this caged in in...quite a while._

“Sorry, can’t help it.” Is all he manages to warble out, turning his head back just enough to see that Simon’s not even looking at him, but instead surveying the area as if they weren’t getting surrounded like shark bait. 

“Don’t worry...I think I’ve got us a way out of this. You’ve just got to trust me, okay?” Simon says, the confidence in his voice enough to quell most any doubt John would have had if someone else had said that. The hand squeezing his upper arm certain helps that notion, too. 

“Of course I will, Si.” 

As if Simon _was_ a spy and he was his eye candy, they somehow manage to break into a run through a gap in the fans that John hadn’t been able to spot previously. He’s eternally glad that working the stage kept him in some mild form of fit and able, because he hadn’t run like hell in a while, could barely keep up with Simon even with their held hands until they’d retreated into the private underbelly of the airport. 

They’re panting and heart racing as they finally find one of their handlers at a garage entrance, and while John tries to catch his breath, Simon speaks his mind about lack of security to the handler and anyone else nearby that would listen. John just grips Simon’s hand in his and listens in, not in the mood to add into the complaints in the moment. He just wants to get away from the jet set life for the moment already, dammit. 

Exhaustion from the long flight and adrenaline rush catches up to John, and before long he’s more being supported by Simon than really walking himself as they make their way deeper into the airport garage, the only sounds around them being hushed voices and rumbling motors. He manages to tune out most any conversation until Simon’s voice turns giddy and he can’t help but to listen in.

“Would you look at that! Brought the right car this time, my good man!” Simon cheers, pulling John close to him as they get closer to the sports car that’s suddenly materialized in front of them. 

The sports car is already packed with their overnight bags, with everything else they’d need for their upcoming holiday to come to them the next day. For the moment though, Simon would be driving them to the lakeside country house where they would stay, and they would get settled for the night. 

It doesn’t take terribly long for them to get in the car and for the minders to get off their back so they could drive off. Before Simon so much as turns on the car however, he turns to John, leans across the gearshift, and lands a solid kiss on the younger man’s cheek. 

John’s only shocked for a split second, sleepy enough to not expect that from his man, but once that shock wears off he flashes him the goofiest smile he can manage, with the silent question of _Why’d you do that?_

“That was a token of appreciation for trusting me back there.” Simon somehow manages to read in and reply to said question as he finally moves to start the car, enveloping them with the rumble of the engine. “I almost wasn’t sure if that was going to work.”

“But it did though.” John says thoughtfully at that, looking out the front window as the scenery changes from the garage ceiling to night sky littered with streetlights. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Johnny darling.” Simon says simply, reaching over with one hand to rub John’s upper thigh soothingly. 

Boy, did John know it. 

_.end._


	7. you wear those eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon watches Nick perform his intricate rituals in the dressing room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for allmywill over a week ago, who requested NiSi with a particular line from a certain song by The Cars. All in all I really like how this turned out, but I do want to expand on it eventually because there's so much potential that this song gives. Hope ya like!
> 
> Prompt: _“you wear those eyes that never blink, you always were the missing link” it’s from You Wear Those Eyes by the Cars. NiSi because the vibes are strong!_

Simon sits and watches Nick apply his face, a fuller face of makeup from his usual if only because they would be taking photos soon, and Nick always wanted to look his best for the photos that lasted. ( _“You’re beautiful just the way you are, Nicky.” “You’re only saying that so I’ll kiss you, aren’t you?” “No, but you’re also not entirely wrong.”_ )

As Nick does his eyes in a pale, shimmering pink, Simon wanders back to when he first started watching his man go through his intricate rituals, the painting of his face.

Those days were years ago now, but the memories were still fresh in his mind; dimmer dressing rooms with doors left opened, the soundtrack of the moment being music and rough housing from the Taylors…But Nick would look beyond godly in the mirror lights, like an old movie star preparing for the biggest roles, and Simon was trapped in that image.

He remembers the first time Nick let him finally sully his lipstick, after a show.

They had both ended up in a broom closet, their want for each other utterly insatiable after weeks of walking around the elephant in the room. They’d waited long enough.

Simon remembers Nick pushing him up against the door and closing it with more strength from his tiny body than he thought the younger man would have, and getting up on his toes to grab his chin to pull down to his face. _Don’t hesitate._

They met lips then, and it had been everything Simon had dreamt of in all the moments watching Nick in the mirrors. Sweet and salty, fierce and slow…just right. So very, _very_ right.

Simon comes back to the present when Nick suddenly coughs in his direction, raising a manicured eyebrow at him through the mirror. He smiles goofily and blushes as he realizes he’s been caught out, _again_.

“See something you like, Si?” Nick all but purrs, not bothering to move from the heavily illuminated mirror in front of him, preferring to continue gazing at Simon through the reflective glass.

“I see…A lot of things that I like, babe.” Simon slowly responds, deciding in that moment to move from the chair he’d been sitting in, starting to move in closer to the bench Nick was seated on.

“Oh, do you? Like what, if I may ask?”

“Well…” Simon says, placing a hand on Nick’s padded suit shoulder as he lowers himself into the bench next to him, somehow slotting in perfectly.

_Firstly, your eyes, Nick. They sear through me, and even if you think I’m not aware of it, I can feel them all over me, any time you look at me with them._

He knows he’ll be messing up Nick’s makeup a bit as he gently kisses at the edges of each eye, but it’s worth it, and Nick rarely truly gets upset at him for such sin. So he does, leaning in and holding himself by Nick’s shoulders as he starts in.

_Then, your cheeks. Bare or powered pink, contoured or not. I can always tell when you’re blushing regardless of how much you try to cover yourself, ‘Controller’. Especially so if I make you blush._

Simon kisses each cheek, and then on Nick’s nose for good measure, a warm flutter going through him as Nick scrunches his face in reaction. He doesn’t miss Nick’s hand coming up to rest at the back of his neck, heavy and warm in just the right ways.

_Of course, the thing that I like most, besides the obvious, is your lips. You could put anything on them and I’d still want to kiss them. Kiss you senseless, make you melt under me in the way no one else ever could. Kiss you, taste you, feel you._

Simon’s fully straddling Nick’s lap as their lips finally meet, Nick’s pink painted ones slotting Simon’s bare ones. If anyone happened to walk into the dressing room in that moment, it would look almost comical the way Simon’s practically on top of Nick, but if they knew the two of them…well, they would know that they were exactly as they should be, two missing pieces put together perfectly.

Nick pulls back from Simon’s mouth for a moment, already starting to breathe heavy even though they’d barely begun, and he looks into Simon’s eyes with an unwavering stare that fully captures him and doesn’t let him go.

“Just take your time, darling. They can wait for us.” He says, voice warm with want and love.

Simon doesn’t need to be told twice, and he gently grabs Nick’s chin in his hand and pulls him back, returning to the kisses he’d always want from him.

There was so much that Simon enjoyed from Nick’s makeup ritual, but these moments when they could fully express their love for each other? Those were by far his favorite moments.

_End._


	8. strange behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gives John a well needed shoulder rubbing down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by Tash, who wanted to see some JoSi with the prompt 'shoulder rubbing' for the non-sexual gestures prompt list I posted on tumblr a few days ago. This takes place during the Notorious/Skin Trade era! Hope you enjoy!

“Fuck, Simon…that feels _amazing._ ” John utters out, sinking deeper into the chair he’s currently seated in, trying to allow himself to enjoy the hands kneading his shoulders.

He doesn’t even look behind him, but he knows it’s the vocalist doing his near magical handiwork on his tensed shoulders. It always was Simon that seemed to take notice when shows along with his own nerves seemed to tense his body up. Simon always seemed to know just what John needed.

“I would hope so!” Simon heartily chuckles, keeping his voice low to preserve his already worn vocal chords.

“Well, it does, thank you.”

Simon huffs and continues his ministrations, increasing the pressure where John’s muscles gave him more resistance. It didn’t take very long before the bassist was a whimpering puddle under Simon’s touch, head bent as far back as the chair would allow, neck exposed and Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the words that wanted to come out.

_He wanted to return the favor, even if it did end up screwing with his jellied arms and upper back again. But would Simon even want that from him tonight?_

“I can practically hear those cogs in your head going a million miles an hour, what’s on your mind Johnny dear?” Simon whispers in question, stopping with one hand to lightly tap at John’s temple before returning to his upper arms.

“I…” John starts, finally opening his eyes for the first time since before Simon’d come up to him, finally getting a good look at his partner.

Simon seemed a bit worse for wear like he tended to after extremely energetic shows like this night had been, it seemed like he hadn’t even hopped in the shower yet - _probably saving it for the hotel_ — but he was still seemingly in a soft but happy mood. The smile he gives to John is warm, brilliantly so, and reaches his eyes like he means it.

That does ease John’s nerves ever so slightly as he fiddles with his hands in his lap. May as well spit it out while Simon seems to be in the receptive mood for him.

“I wanna repay the favor to ya, Si.” John finally says, nudging his head a bit to get some of the barely blonde strands of hair out of his eyes. “You shouldn’t have to give me this _professional service_ without something in return from me…”

“Don’t worry your pretty head about that.” Simon somehow smiles impossibly wider, though he does finally lift his hands off John’s arms, if only to come around the chair to reach for his hand.

John instinctively takes the blonde’s firm hand in his own, and he’s lifted up from the chair. Of course, with his general fawn like clumsiness, he does half stumble into Simon’s arms. He doesn’t quite mind the way those arms end up wrapping around his upper half, even if Simon is lightly chuckling over the whole thing.

“Just come back to the hotel with me. We can…shower together. That’ll help with our soreness.”

“What about…my _other soreness?_ ” John snarks breathily, pressing himself a bit more into Simon so he knows _exactly_ what he means.

Simon flashes him a wicked grin, moving a hand to grab at his ass, John practically yelping at the action.

“I’m sure that can be arranged too.”

_.end._


	9. until it's time for you to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yes we're different, worlds apart, we're not the same..." - Until It's Time For You To Go // Nancy Sinatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this an age ago for Tash, during a prompt string based on lyrics that came on my shuffle. Hope you enjoy this nugget of JoSi angst. (This is me covering my crossposting bases...)

Simon doesn’t know why he entertains the notion that he and John will ever live any sort of happily ever after together, they haven’t been…happy together in quite a long time.

The more John retreated into his cocktail of drugs, alcohol, and other vices, the more Simon retreated away from him into his own world of women and a society of friends. Pulling away was the cowardly thing to do, he knows this in retrospect, but seeing John fall apart from a distance was an easier pill to swallow than if he had to deal with every single night of it. The nights he already did attempt to spend with his faded lover were already painful enough.

Simon lays in a hotel bed, naked except for the covers over his lower half, and stares at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. Feeling hopeless for his band mate, but hopeful for the decision he was about to make.

He knew the moment that John had fallen asleep in the middle of their foreplay, limp in every sense of the word, that he was done trying. John couldn’t even bother to keep himself clean long enough for them to make love…what was the point in that?

It was time for Simon to go. Out of John’s life. This was not a fire he was going to let choke his lungs out, he’d leave that for John himself to do.

_“The true paradises are paradises we have lost.” - Marcel Proust_


	10. i'm the only bee in your bonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "say i'm the only bee in your bonnet!" - "Birdhouse In Your Soul" // They Might Be Giants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Allie during the prompt spell of shuffling for song lyrics. This takes place during the Liberty era. Enjoy!

Nick couldn’t get the image of Simon’s new haircut off of his mind, and he knew that Simon _knew_ that. It probably didn’t help that he’d spent the better part of the day staring at his lover’s head instead of paying attention to much happening in the studio, which was very unlike him.

Warren and John had probably used that distraction against him and he’d have to do damage control later…but that was later, and this was now. 

Now, sitting in one of the back booths of a dark restaurant, sitting across from Simon, the object of his thoughts besides breathing and living. With his formerly long locks hacked off shorter than it’d been in a few years, brunette and shaved even closer on the sides. It suited him well, but it was unsettling after spending so long being used to seeing it move so much at work and in private. He’d miss being able to run his hands through all of it when the frontman would blow him. 

He also would never admit it, but he’d miss the rare occasions when he was able to style it too. 

Suddenly, Nick feels a hand covering his own, the one that’s laid out on the table and over a forgotten menu, and he jumps. He realizes quickly that it’s merely Simon’s firm and warm hand over his own, and he relaxes a bit, though his eyes wander back to the top of his head rather than into his brilliant blue eyes. 

“Nicky, dear, you know you can just say it out loud, right?” Simon chuckles, rubbing the top of Nick’s hand with his thumb, and _yes, Nick’s looking into his eyes now._

“I…well. What the hell am I going to grab onto the next time you blow me?” Nick spits out quickly, face quickly reddening with blush, though it’s hardly noticeable in the low light. 

Simon just cracks a wide grin and simply remarks “There’s a reason why I left you enough to play with."


	11. On The Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1987, and John wearing glasses has got Simon remembering a certain nerd of his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Pink_and_Velvet over on tumblr, who requested JoSi with the dialogue prompt “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this one, Tash! :) <3

Simon watches John getting undressed, peeling off the white floral coat he’d insisted on wearing that evening, following up with the unbuttoning of his black jeans. 

For once though, Simon is more transfixed by something that _isn’t_ in John’s pants. The thing Simon is transfixed on is on John’s face. Adoring the bridge of his nose, thin silver wirey glasses are present. Drawing Simon in in a mix of simmering surprise and lust. 

When John had woken up that morning and made a stink about how it was absolutely the end of the world because he’d forgotten his contacts at home, Simon hadn’t realized that the man still packed glasses. 

Granted, they weren’t the blocky NHS stock Simon had met him in nearly a decade before, but the new frames still reminded him of Nigel nonetheless. That rememberance also brought along with it a pocket of memories he’d mostly forgotten up til now, with the business that the last six or so years had brought. 

Those memories were, in recount, of a more erotic nature. Of moments sequestered away in the coat closet of the Runner, Nigel blushing madly from behind his lenses, pupils wide with want as hands reached with shaky hesitance for places previously unthought of — previously forbidden to think of. 

Memories of Simon slipping off the glasses, tucking them away safely in his own pocket, to be returned later. Those moments never escalated to full nudity then, and there was never a need for them on Nigel’s face when it’d just be the two of them mouth to mouth, or Simon’s come on Nigel’s face. 

People may have called John ‘Nerdy Nigel’, but he never came off that way to Simon. To him, Nigel had always been Nigel. 

Simon blinks back to the present, John’s got his pants shucked off, so he’s down to his shirt and underwear. The shirt, which he’s about to take off. 

“N—John.” Simon speaks up, shattering the silence that had permeated the hotel room, making John jump in a startled state before turning around to face him. “Keep the glasses on. Please.” 

John quirks up an eyebrow at Simon’s seemingly odd request, but it doesn’t take but a moment before it hits him exactly why he’s made such a request. Simon can see his face turn from confusion to a clever smirk as he does take the frames off anyways, placing them on the bed next to him.

“Ah. Am I reminding you of something, _Simon?_ ” John asks smoothly, moving to slip his shirt over his head, flinging it at the blonde, who’s now got the glasses in hand.

“You could say that, yeah.” Simon fiddles with the glasses, and is relieved when John signals to hand them back to him. “Just remembering a certain nerd I used to know, back at the Runner.”

John slips the frames back on his face, the glass not hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes as he then proceeds to straddle Simon’s still clothed lap.

“I see...did that certain nerd have a name?” He asks, breath hot on Simon’s face as he steadies himself. 

“You might remember him...think his name was Nigel? He was there for a while, but then he went away and some hot thing named John took his place. Not that I terribly mind, mind you.” Simon hums in reply, taking the time to place one hand on John’s hip and the other cupping his jaw. 

“But you do miss that nerdy Nigel, dontcha, Si?” John decides to press on, tongue darting out to lick his lips in anticipation. 

“Mmmhmm, I do. But you’re hitting the spot for right now, I think.” 

Under normal circumstances, a conversation such as this would’ve been grounds for an argument, but both of them were too turned on to give a damn about that aspect of the past. For now, Simon was looking at this newly evolved Nigel almost like a newer model of a trusty car. More luxurious and running on more than he ever used to, on more than one level. 

Nigel — John — was looking back at him, that all familiar blush _somehow_ creeping back in his face as he leaned into Simon’s hand. 

“Well, sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy.” Is all he says; and like they were back in the Runner again, he waits for more from Simon.

“So it does. Do you want me to come on your face or do you want me to make you come tonight, Nigel?” Simon smirks, feeling both 23 and nearly 30 as he palms at John’s hardening cock through his underwear.

That smirk grows bigger, nearly wicked, as his nerdy Nigel slips from his lap and his knees hit the carpeted floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, my tumblr atm is @ niterunner. Do be aware that it may take some time for things to be written, but I will take prompts into consideration.


End file.
